


Белый ангел

by Silk_Wine_Steel



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2019, Internal Monologue, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, RPF, Show Business, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silk_Wine_Steel/pseuds/Silk_Wine_Steel
Summary: Евровидение в самом разгаре, Hatari на сцене, толпа в восторге. О чём в это время мог бы думать Маттиас?
Relationships: Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Matthías Tryggvi Haraldsson
Kudos: 6





	Белый ангел

_Необузданный разврат.  
Неудержимое похмелье._

К мигающему свету я уже привык, он мне даже нравится — толпы не видно. К костюму привык тоже, хоть и до сих пор смешно на себя смотреть — будто в «Звёздных войнах» снимаюсь, не хватает только светового меча. Удивительно, но чем нелепее я себя чувствую, тем лучше выгляжу на сцене. Это хороший знак, сейчас я чувствую себя, пожалуй, даже слишком нелепо.

_Бессмысленная путаница жизни.  
Всё поглотит пустота._

К чему привыкнуть не могу, так это к тебе.

Пою о том, как бессмысленна радость, а сам радуюсь как дурак — музыка говорит, что ты уже на сцене. Мы сотни раз репетировали этот момент, я наизусть всё выучил: раз, два, три, четыре, на этот бит ты показываешься из-за кулис, на следующие четыре не спеша заходишь мне за спину, а вот — хоть я и не вижу — твои бёдра, обтянутые белыми брюками, двигаются в ритме, который знаком мне совсем не по песням. Сейчас прокричу «Изменчивая иллюзия, подделка!» и откачусь в угол тёмным комком ненависти, и перед Европой предстанешь ты. Не подделка и не иллюзия.

И опять покажется, будто я прежде никогда тебя не видел.

Видел домашнего Клеменса с растрёпанными кудрями и в нелепых свитерах. Видел неловко-развратного Клеменса, такого смешного в дурацкой красной помаде. А такого, как сейчас, может, и видел, но отчаянно хочу забыть, чтоб восхищаться заново — и, ура, восхищаюсь, когда сцена озаряется белым светом, и в нём возникает ангел. Ангел одет в белые брюки, перетянут ремнями, он парит над миром на огромных платформах. И поёт.

_Всё, что я видел, —  
Как текли слёзы.  
Все, что я отдал,  
Что я когда-то отдал,  
Я отдал тебе._

Отдал ты немало. Вот, скажем, волосы твои, — как ты боялся, когда тебе первый раз брили виски, я помню широко раскрытые от волнения глаза и встревоженное «Вы мне хоть достаточно волос оставите?». И только мы двое знали, для чего должно быть «достаточно». Ты ведь так любишь, когда я запускаю пальцы в эти ангельские кудри и тяну к себе, совсем легонько, чтоб не было больно.

Стою статуей на лестнице, затянутый в свои чёрные доспехи, и не могу даже головы повернуть: мне полагается только обводить устрашающим взглядом толпу. Она любит, когда её пугают и шокируют, а я как раз люблю пугать и шокировать, особенно если это так просто. Всего-то и надо, что пара громких лозунгов, побольше латекса, плёток и ремней. Ух, как нестандартно! А мне смешно — я-то совсем не такого Клеменса знаю. Ты любишь, когда всё нежно, порой даже слишком нежно для меня. Это я вечно резкий и порывистый, бросаюсь на тебя, кусаю, зацеловываю до боли, и каждый раз ты заново показываешь мне, в чём прелесть медленных влажных поцелуев, как лёгкое касание способно отправить меня в рай. Уже и не вспомню, где сначала возник этот контраст между нами — на сцене или в постели?

Красные вспышки возвращают меня в настоящее, и я хватаю ртом воздух, а взглядом схватываю едва уловимое движение твоего бедра, оплетённого чёрной сбруей.

_Всеобщее помутнение!  
Одностороннее презрение!_

Сползаю со своего пьедестала, глядя во мрак аудитории. Какое-то пьянящее веселье поднимается к горлу, и я позволяю себе слишком уж резкий для моего образа жест, размашистый удар по воздуху — пусть энергия уйдёт туда, пусть не мешает петь. Смешно от одной мысли, что мы здесь и все думают, будто мы это взаправду. Как там сейчас, интересно, чувствует себя тот финский парень с неважным голоском. Только что пел, что вокруг война и ему от страха по ночам не спится, а тут мы…

_От глупых иллюзий  
Невозможно сбежать._

Я сам люблю творить иллюзии. Намажься красной краской — будет иллюзия крови. Надень кожаную сбрую — будет иллюзия жёсткого секса. Знаешь, я порой и сам не понимаю, где правда, а где очередные фокусы для благодарного зрителя. Намного легче разобраться во всём, когда никакого зрителя и в помине нет — есть только мы, одни в постели, без камер и вспышек. Твои плавные движения, мои грубые толчки и сбивчивое дыхание. Вот там, наедине с тобой, всё всегда настоящее.

_Ненависть победит  
И пронзит сердце Европы,  
Сожжёт паутину её лжи.  
И из этого пепла  
Мы восстанем в единстве._

Европа беснуется, бьёт прожекторами по глазам. Она не слышит того, что я пытаюсь сказать. И я бессильно отступаю.

_Всё, что я видел, —  
Как текли слёзы.  
Все, что я отдал,  
Что я когда-то отдал,  
Я отдал тебе._

Хочу ненавидеть от души — и не могу. Теряюсь в твоём голосе.

Ты стоишь перед бьющейся в экстазе темнотой — сколько их там, десять тысяч, сто, миллион? — и поёшь ей, тянешь руки сквозь свет прожектора, будто пытаешься взять в ладони холодное сердце Европы и отогреть его. Я всегда любил тебя за эту нежность. Это то, чего так не хватает мне. Из дальнего угла сцены, залитой красным, я наблюдаю за тобой, как завистливый Сатана за кружащим в облаках ангелом.

И подкрадываюсь к тебе.

Здесь пахнет горячей пылью и горьким искусственным дымом, но я уже так близко, что могу наклониться и втянуть аромат твоих волос. Так бы сейчас и сделать, а затем укусить беззащитно открытое ухо, повернуть тебя к себе и закрыть поцелуем рот…

Но это всё потом.

Сквозь вспышки можно различить смутные очертания толпы. Блестит что-то — не то глаза, не то камеры. Пусть блестит, пусть они увидят нас во всей красе. Может, кто-то заметит, как я смотрю на тебя искоса, как наэлектризованный воздух между нами того и гляди заискрится и наши тела запоют в унисон, как две катушки Тесла.

Ты извиваешься в танце у моих ног. Знакомые движения — столько раз для меня выгибалась эта спина, ногти впивались в ладони, двигались бёдра вверх-вниз. Вот этого точно никто не разглядит, это неосознанное послание мне одному. Спасибо тебе. Именно это мне сейчас нужно.

Трудно не улыбаться, когда восторг захлёстывает с головой. Я сдерживаюсь, но улыбка, наверное, слышна в голосе, когда я сквозь переливы твоего пения ору в лицо всей Европе:

_Ненависть победит!  
Любовь бесполезна!  
Ненависть победит!  
Радость умрёт!_

Даже если мы проиграем — мы уже победили. Европа подарила мне прекрасное воспоминание: тысячи людей восторженно следят, как белый ангел, совершенство во плоти, склоняется передо мной, и мой кожаный сапог давит на нежную спину...

Зал взрывается рёвом экстаза.

Я могу петь о ненависти сколько угодно, но знал бы ты, как я тебя люблю.


End file.
